Music has traditionally played a significant role in society and culture. Music may be appreciated by users of all ages and nationalities. Music may be listened to at home, school, work, while traveling in a car or train, etc. Users may listen to music on a variety of electronic devices, such as terrestrial radios, satellite radios, handheld devices, tablet computers, televisions, desktop computers, etc. In some cases, the music may be stored on the electronic devices as digital media files or communicated to the electronic devices over a network.
Certain geographical regions may be known for a specific genre of music. For example, Nashville may be known for country music, Seattle may be known for grunge music and New Orleans may be known for jazz music. Therefore, users from Nashville may tend to listen to country music, users from Seattle may tend to listen to grunge music, users from New Orleans may tend to listen to jazz music, etc.